ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Rei
"Don't thank me. I just do my own thing." Rei, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle episode 3 Rei (綾波, Rey) is a mysterious man with amnesia who joins as a member of'' ''ZAP SPACY'. He is hostile to monsters and uses his Battle Nizer to fight them. It is later revealed that he is actually an alien called Reiblood and his real name is Reimon. Rei is portrayed by Shota Minami.'' History Rei joined ZAP SPACY and was at first uncomfortable with his position and his team but later warmed up to them as the series progressed. He crosses paths with the mysterious Kate and has visions of a mysterious giant, later revealed to be Ultraman, who plays a part in Rei recovering his identity and reviving the giant. Monsters Rei controls a great number of monsters thanks to his Battle Nizer, they are: *Gomora (Primary monster), The Prince of Monters himself has been Rei's first monster and monster of choice in almost every monster fight Rei finds himself in with other monsters. It is unknown how Rei first came across Gomora. Gomora is also believed and described as the Leader of all of Rei's monsters. *Litra, The Prehistoric Bird Monster has been one of Rei's monsters and one of Gomora's allies for almost as long as Gomora. She had been right by Gomora's side to defeat other monsters right up to the end and became a staple member of Rei’s arsenal, often using her as a means of flight transportation. *Eleking (later killed by Tyrant), The Electrical Water King himself, was a monster who became one of Rei's monsters after he was defeated by Gomora. More than impressed with the creature and his combat skills and efectiveness, Rei pulled out his Battlenizer and captured Eleking, making it his third monster ally and the only one of his monsters able to fight underwater. But ultimately, Eleking was killed by Tyrant in Ultra Galaxy NEO. With a single slice, Tyrant cut Eleking’s throat with its axe! The brave monster collapsed, its body turning into particles of energy that drifted into the heavens. *Miclas (given to him by Ultraseven), Ultraseven's second capsule monster of choice, was given to Rei in gratitude for Rei aiding Ultraseven in defeating Armored Darkness and since then has been Rei's newest monster. Powers and Abilities As Rei, he is just a regular human, despite that he can control monsters, has extraordinary jumping and leaping abilities and is able to locate objects and signals telepathically. But as Reimon he gains great strength, agility, fightng skills, and other powers. Besides his great skills as a fighter, here are some of his super powers: *Sun Reionic Lash (サンレイオニックラッシュ, ''San Reionikku Rasshu) *Reimium Reviving Ray (レイミアム光線再生, Reimiamu Kōsen Saisei): Used to free and revive Ultraman. Burst Mode When Reimon feels extreme anger or rage, he transforms into '''Burst Mode (バーストモード, Bāsuto Mōdo), a black/red form, and he has the ability to evolve Gomora into a Reionic Burst (レイオニックバース ト, Reionikku Bāsuto) mode as well. In this form, Reimon becomes extremely powerful and violent in battle, as does Gomora, and will fight both friend and foe alike. Later in the series, however, he learns to evolve Gomora into Reionic Burst mode without him entering Burst mode himself. Category:Other Heroes Category:Stubs Category:Videogame characters Category:Protagonist Category:Movie Heroes Category:Reionyx Category:Heroes